Como la Luna y el Atardecer
by pamelaharuno
Summary: -sabes tenten -dime neji -no se por que te busque por toda la escuela -¿ en realidad quieres que te conteste el por que ? - si - por que me amas ......si no se que pensar pero soy nueva aqui entonces necesito ayuda plisssss grax comenten


Los personajes no me pertenecen .

La la la – diálogos del personaje

Como la Luna y el Atardecer

TEN TEN PROV P

Pi pi pi Ash que flojera - mascullo entre dientes

Pi pi pi

Maldita sea ya voy

En eso volteo y veo el reloj

Rayos - grito - se me va hacer tarde

Me levanto y me meto a bañar . después de tres minutos salgo y me pongo el uniforme que consistía en una falda azul marino un poco corta , una playera tipo polo blanca , un suéter azul , unos zapatos de correa azul y una calcetas blancas un poco mas arriba que la rodilla

No , no esta feo pero xxx es un uniforme no un conjunto Dior

Bajo y agarro una manzana y salgo corriendo rumbo a la escuela .

En el trayecto veo una cabellera rosa sin dudas debe ser Sakura

¡ Sakura ¡ - le grito con todas mis fuerzas

En eso Sakura voltea y me ve , corre hacia mi .

Ten ten ¡¡¡¡¡ - me dice con sorpresa – se te hizo tarde igual que a mi jejejeje – se rasca la cabeza en señal de pena

Si pero vámonos ya – la agarro de la mano y nos echamos a correr .

Empezamos a correr y me le quedo viendo maravillada Sakura en realidad es hermosa su cabello rosa y corto a la altura de los hombros , sus ojos verde jade y su cuerpo con curvas sin llegar a verse mal . de verdad es linda la mujer y sin mencionar que es una de mis mejores amigas .

Mira Ten ten – me saca de mis pensamientos – ya llegamos

En eso llegamos a Konoha la mejor Institucion en Japon .

Que bueno que estoy becada pues con la muerte me mis padres me a costado seguir ahí .

Ya apurate Sakura te estas cansando – canturreo medio divertida .

Si ya voy – exclama ella – oye pero si yo no soy medio deportista como tu se queja .

Jeje Sakura esta medio tronca – le digo entre risas

Hay si pero ¿ que es tronca ¿ - me pregunta

Lenta y boba jajaja - le confieso

Andale ya veras – me advierte

En eso me agarra y me empieza hacer cosquillas

Ya Sakura – le digo llorando de la risa

Bueno pero ya apurate – me grita y se pone a correr

¡ espera ¡ - pero no me alcanza a escuchar

Empiezo a correr apresurado pero de repente al doblar la esquina choco con uno libros y los tiro todos

Aouch perdóneme no me fije – y empiezo a recoger los libros

Hmp ya me di cuenta – exclama una voz masculina .

Volteo hacia arriba y me le quedo viendo impresionada , sus ojos son como la luna llena . El tiene unos hermosos ojos

Wow – exclame

Wow que niña – me dice arrogantemente

Esperen un momento no he llegado ni al salón .

Bueno lo siento mucho adiós y un gusto – salgo corriendo con Sakura a lado .

Que fue ese WOW – me mira Sakura picaronamente

Nada nada jaja – me muevo nerviosa .

NEJI PROV

Me despierto a las 6:00 am no puede dormir bien entonces me decido a salir a correr como siempre lo hago .

Ya corriendo mi mente se despeja . de verdad es muy molesto volver a empezar la escuela en otro país . pero al menos no voy a estar solo voy a ir con mi prima Hinata , antes la odiaba pero con el tiempo le he tomado cariño.

Es el destino lo que la que hace quien eres y en que momento estas en tu vida.

Yo en este momento estoy empapado de sudor .

Mi tio Hiashi decidió que era hora de volver a nuestra ciudad natal Japón antes vivíamos en Estados Unidos pero el destino y mi tio decidieron que Hinata y yo acudiríamos a Konoha la mejor escuela en todo Japón.

Regreso a la mansión y voy directo a la cocina tomo agua y veo a HInata haciendo de desayunar .

Bu.. buenos días neji san – me saluda nerviosa

Buenos días Hinata .

Quieres de desayunar neji san – me pregunta amablemente

Hai hai – le dijo

Subo a mi cuarto a me baño el agua caliente desentume mi cuerpo , salgo y me veo en el espejo de verdad soy apuesto sin ser arrogante mi cabello castaño obscuro largo , mi cuerpo alto y fuerte y mis ojos de color perla . eso es genético todos los hyuga los tienes así .

Me cambio con el uniforme de la escuela .

Parece ropa formal .

Bajo los escalones y desayuno unos huevos estrellados y pan con mermelada .

Minutos después baja Hinata y nos encamínanos a la escuela .

Después de caminar 15 minutos llegamos a Konoha es una escuela bastante grande blanca con sus rejas rojas , tiene un gran jardín con flores y esta pavimentada esta la entrada principal donde esta el logo de la escuela .

En eso se nos acerca una mujer de pelo negro y piel blanca .

Hola mi nombre es Shizune soy la prefecta del instituto ustedes deben ser los hyuga cierto ¿¡ - menciona

Hai hai encantada de conocerla – le estrecha la mano Hinata .

Hmp hola – le dijo

¡¡¡ Shizune ¡¡¡¡ - gritan

En eso sale una mujer alta rubia con ojos miel y muy pero muy pechugona .

Hola bienvenidos a konoha yo soy su directora tsunade – dice fuertemente .

Bueno Hinata y Neji los dos van en el salón 2ª que se encuentra allá suerte y neji podrías pasar por tus libros . – menciona Shizune

Si esta bien – le digo – Hinata si quieres adelántate

H…. hai con su permiso directora , prefecta hasta luego – se despide

Bueno sígueme – me dice la directora

Llegamos a su despacho y me entrega unos libros bastante gordos .

Bueno con su permiso – le menciono a tsunade .

Hai hai me dices si se te ofrece algo - la alcanzo a escuchar

Ya todos los alumnos se encuentran en su salón asi que me pongo a hojear los libros . ciencias , matemáticas , historia , arte bueno la típicas materias escolares .

Al doblar la esquina alguien me tira los libros

Aouch perdóneme no me fije – escucho

Hmp ya me di cuenta - le digo cortante

En eso una chica empieza a recoger los libros con prisa solo me fijo en su peinado chistoso que rara pienso en eso se levanta y veo a una muchacha con grandes ojos color avellana y piel tostada .

La veo con atención y me fijo en todo de ella en su cuerpo delgado y firme , sus pechos de un tamaño medio grande su pequeña cintura y su vientre plano . una mujer con un cuerpo delicioso a me parecer pero obviamente ella no se da cuenta .

Wow – exclama

Wow que niña – le digo arrogante

Bueno lo siento mucho adiós y un gusto -dice rápidamente –de seguro se le hizo tarde corre y la veo perderse en el pasillo .


End file.
